New Year
by Woman-Like Girl
Summary: Kaoru's thoughts about what happens to people on the minutes between this year and the next. Hints of some pairings I guess. Just read and review pleasee!Oneshot


**A/N: **

**I know that I am 4 days late. But I had no other way of getting in the net earlier. This is my News Year fic. Hope you all enjoy and review!!!**

* * *

**New Year**

So a new year came and went. It's December 31, soon it will be January first - soon it will be a time of new dreams, hopes, promises and much, much more.

Everything that has upset us this year, we will leave it behind, or at least pretend to do so for a couple of hours. either way, it is a time for trying new things, for forgetting the pain, for hoping again.

Maybe there is no use for such foolish traditions; after all itis only the passage of a day right? Wrong. It is the renovation of the unhappy souls that walk through this Earth. Call me crazy but I think it is - for we have been suffering, crying, the whole year. And now we decide it is time to end our old bad feelings, remain with the good ones and hope for better out comings.

We will open our minds and hearts, leave our complexes behind and let everyone inside; we will be open books again - or for the first time.

Maybe we will esperience for the first time what it is like to smile out of joy - like Kyouya. Maybe he will suddenly forget all about his family, he will be just Kyouya for a moment and forget the Ootori.

Maybe we will see clearly for the first time and stop running away from reality - like Tamaki. Perhaps this couple of hours will make him see everything he is trying so hard not to. Who knows, maybe he will realize he is in love with Fujioka Haruhi.

Fujioka Haruhi may finally be at peace again, for the first time ever since she entered the Host Club - or she can discover that two Hots are madly in love with her.

Honey will be able to hug Mori for a little longer. It is a matter of seconds but those seconds are precious for them.

Mori will be able to fully return the hug and smile a loving smile in front of eveyone. Because in these couple of hours there will be no prejudice and they will be able to show who they really are and who they really love.

Hikaru can finally confess his feelings if he has the guts to do so, which I hope he does.

I will forget about my forbidden love and watch the fireworks for at least 30 minutes. For at least half of an hour I will be happy again, I will remember what it is like to smile.

Suddenly all the changes happened. In a blink of an eye everything happenas and everyone changes; in a blink of an eye everyone hopes again.

When we suddenly think we can't smile anymore and there is no reason to live...a firework explodes it's beautiful colors on the blue sky and before we know it, we are smiling again.

When we think our hope is dead we find it again, deep in our hearts seeking a way out.

When we think we are too broken hearted to love again, when we don't believe any good can happen to us anymore, someone comes and wishes "Happy New Year!" and like magic our heart is whole again and happiness fills our night.

Maybe I am dreaming, maybe it is not like that at all. Maybe I see too much and all there really is to New Year is smiles and laughs, nothing more. But I like to see the other way.

Who knows if I am right? Maybe no one is looking for anything. Maybe Kyouya likes to be challenged by his family, maybe Tamaki likes being blind, maybe Haruhi already knows everything and dows not wish for peace, maybe my brothes does not want to confess.

Ican't say a thing for the others. But I can for me. If I could wish anything for the next year...I would wish a total and complete happiness; whatever that means. It can mean a girlfriend, more monye, more princesses, getting rid of debts, the person you love finally answering your feelings.

To me it means a simple sunset; a child's laugh, a commoner game - little things and moments that make all the difference in the world, little things and moments when we are truly happy. The only memories I will be keeping with me this New Year.

I hope you all have many of those to keep with you on this new year.

To all members of the Host Club:

Happy New Year!!

Hiitachin Kaoru. D


End file.
